Luir-Landodios
This article is about '' in the Lyrical World. Information Luir-Landodios, '''longer the '''Kingdom of Luir-Landodios is a country located in Northern Jafaria, in the Northern Emisphere, The territory of the country is composed of the Mainland, of 3 Archipelagoes and the Dolly Islands/ The country have landborder with & , Maritime border with , and . The country is divided about the official languages talked in the country, because is one of the country in the LySC World which 12 Languages are recognized as official. The country division is named Landodian Linguistic Region (LLR) '''and have in consequences, '''14 Landodian Linguistic Regions, and 13 Official Languages. All territories have a specific Language apart the Capital Region of Lankina. The country declared its independence on January 7th 2015. Until this date, all countries recognized the independance of the country. The country have also goods relations with the majority of the countries located in Jafaria, and even in the others continents of the world. As far, the country recognize all countries in the world apart the . While all countries in the world recognize . Major Events (less or not impact in LLD) Tommanija Despite being active in the Lyrical World, there not some problems before that day of Wenesday 25 March, where decided to unrecognize , & . The King Larx I, in visit in Dasmia during that unrecognision , condemned that decision. Also in the same time, and , in the same day, was impacted by a bomb attack, even in at the final, only Merisla Islands was touched by Tommanijan Terrorist. Some days after these events, decide to start a step and to recognize the existence of , but decide to unrecgonize and vice-versa. And more countries like decided to unrecognize Tommanija. After these steps, stay neutral in that conflict and decided to rejoin as the Island was a part of Dancony. Happy End ... ? After this, some and minorities come in , and are, still these days, in a sort of a permanent fight in the streets of the Nederlandse Delstaat, the biggest "attack" was the shooting attack in the streets of ' Amderstaan, caused the death of 47 People', in majority was minority. Neptunian Conflict At the Sunday 19 April, , annoyed by the Neptunian government behavior, decide to unrecognize , follow by and the . Two days after this, decide to do a big step and unrecognize , for the same reasons given by . Some weeks ago, because of the Neptunian Government started to evolve a little bit, decide to recognize the existence of Neptune. Paulo Korkisan Paulo Korkisan was the first Prime Minister, and the one who made become an independant country. But in the 7 May 2015, 5 Months after the independance of the country, him and his government decide to cancel the passage of the Language Law III, which would have recognized all the actual languages of the country. Some hours after this, hundreds of Protesters decided to invested the Landodian Parliament, which 1 condition for Paulo Korkisan, or he made the Language Law III to pass, or he leaves the Landodian Politics. After that the parliament being evacuated, Paulo Korkisan leaves the country for going into an Amalurian country. Actually, nobody knows where Paulo Korkisan is in the World, some rumors said that he's still in , some others said that he lives in or even in , it's actually unknown. Transport in the Country Edited soon. Climate & Geography of the Country The country is located in the Jafarian Continent, in the Northern Part of the continent, the country is borded in the North and East by the Freezent Sea, while the rest of the territory is borded by mountains. The majority of the country is located into the Landodios Valley. Sports in the Country The sport in the country take a big place, because of the sucess of the Landodian Football, Basketball, Hockey and Handball teams in the country. The country also participate in the Olympics Games and in the Worlds Cups (football, Basketball and Hockey) and hope for getting the chance to host one of them in their territory. Apart this, the country has already reach the final in the Football and in the Hockey World Cup. And even won the Hockey World Cup and get the second place in the CFA World Cup. Also, the country, in a common bid with tried to host the Summer Football World Cup but because as the two countries are not bordered, the bid finished last with only 2 votes. Sadly, the other common bid get the same sad story. But there not a problem, as the LBU Basketball World Cup have started and the LBU decide to host the summer edition in Luir-Landodios. Broadcast in the Country Shortly before independence, the country took the decision to create a group of television that will spread Television programming in all the languages of the country (apart Dolly Islands, who Dolly TV still broadcast for the ) The Public Broadcaster is divided into 18 Channels, 13 Channels is reserved for the Languages, the 5 others is divided into some "Themes", Sport, Kids, News H24, Music, Debats in the Parliament. After independence, in the 9th January, LLTV announced that the country will participate in the nineteenth edition of the Lyrical Song Contest with a song in French. From this edition, Luir-Landodios started to did well in the contest, with three out of fives entries in the top 10, with one '''Top 10, '''one '''Top 5 and '''one '''Top 3. After the '''LySC 22, the country started to leave the Top 10, with a 12th place and a 21th place. In LySC 24, the country is back into the Top 10 with a 10th Place in 24 and, for the first time, a victory with 258 Points. In LySC 26, the country, host, has failed to reach the first half, finishing 16th. At Lyrical Song Contest 27 , Luir-Landodios never miss a final and an edition so far. Lyrical Song Contest : Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Draw Position in LySC Jafarian Song Contest Children's Lyrical Song Contest Classic Lyrical Song Contest : Category:Countries